


The Skeleton Dance

by DominatorBot



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: After the events of The Fremergency Fromfract, Wander is drowning his sorrows in a bar while Hater is having interesting dreams and can't seem to get Wander out of his head.  Eventually he can't take it any more and decides that he needs to see Wander in person...
Relationships: Lord Hater/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Skeleton Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxyWolxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FoxyWolxy).



# Wander Over Yonder

Wander finished off his third glass of beer. The noise of the bar was loud and unintelligible, everyone sounding like they were having a good time. He could even hear Sylvia having a laugh. But even that wasn't enough to change his mood.

The third glass was half empty when Wander suddenly noticed the skull shaped ring on his finger. He had been so wrapped up in his own misery he forgot he was wearing it. And the memories of the day came rushing back.

He remembered the immediate joy he felt when he thought that Lord Hater was a nice person and not just nice but a good one too. Helping kids and strangers and having fun while doing it. It was all he ever wanted. But it didn't last.

Sylvia made him realise that the Lord Hater they were hanging out with wasn't himself. His brain got zapped by an electric squid at the dentist. Then he had to do the hardest thing he ever did in his life and chase him away.

Now he drowned his sorrows, thinking about all the fun times they could have had if Hater actually changed. It was the only positive thing he took from the experience, that somewhere deep down inside the skeleton man was a need or want to do good.

But he was gone. Back on his Skullship after attacking his own army. He's probably all back to normal and ranting about how much he hates Wander and that he wants to destroy him. Wander groaned. It was fun being chased and sometimes caught by Hater and playfully torturing him. For a long time he thought all he wanted from Hater was his friendship, to skip across planets together, singing songs and helping folks.

It wasn't until today when Wander discovered something about himself that he never knew was there. All his life he had never shown any interest in romantic love with anyone. Sure he loved lots of people, especially Sylvia. But his feelings towards Hater where something altogether new to him. And that too was gone. There was no way he would be able to explain this to Hater. And so the drinking began.

“Woah, you wanna slow down there buddy?”

“Why? What's the point? Hater's gone and I'm miserable.”

“I know you wanted Hater to stay but he would have returned to normal at some point. It was best for you to just rip that band-aid off before it got too difficult.”

Wander downed the rest of the glass, dropping it onto the bar. He hiccuped. “Stupid Hater. Why does he have to still be evil?”

“I don't know bud.” She wrapped a warm arm around him. “But you still got me.”

He smiled at her, but only for a second. His stomach made a funny sound followed by a blast of vomit. Sylvia looked down at her feet. “Great.”

“Sorry, Syl.” He said wiping his mouth.

“I'll get cleaned up then we can get out of here. Bartender! No more for this little guy. He's had enough.”

The bartender nodded at her then scowled at Wander.

When Sylvia disappeared into the bathroom Wander hopped off the barstool and walked over to the nearest window, looking up at the starry sky, wondering what Hater was getting up to right this moment.

* * *

His soft fur brushed against his hard bones, tickling him. Hater giggled, then blushed. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Wander laughed, sitting in Hater's arms. “Aw, Hatey you have the best chin.” Wander wagged a finger under his magnificent jaw.

“Heh, I know. Everything about me is the best!” He flexed an arm showing his 'muscle', grinning as he did.

Wander's eyes sparkled. “Ooohh.” He wrapped his hands around the arm. “I bet you're really strong.”

“The strongest.”

Wander then sat his butt on the arm and took Hater's face with both of his hands. “Show me.”

Hater's eyes bulged. “Ah, do you mean push ups?”

Wander shook his head.

“Lifting weights?”

Another shake.

“Let me show you what I mean.” Wander leaned in closer, puckered her lips. Hater was shaking, beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. Wander was so close he could feel his breath...

“AAAAHHHH!” Hater woke up screaming. “Oh please, not that.” He buried his face in his hands. “Anything but that.”

## 

THE SKELETON DANCE

“Good morning, sir.” Commander Peepers marched into the room, switching on the lights. The sudden brightness drove Hater back under his covers. “Another day to conquer planets.” The little eyeball said cheerfully.

“I can't. I'm not feeling well.” He lied.

“Nonsense, sir. You just need a hearty breakfast and your morning coffee. Then you'll be ready to take on the whole Galaxy!”

“Not today, Peepers.”

“I don't understand. Are you worried that _he_ might show up?”

Hater felt his body clench.

“I know he can be distracting.”

Hater thought about his smiling face.

“And I know he can get on your nerves.”

He could see Wander hugging him around his neck.

“And I know he tries desperately to be your friend.”

They came close together...

“Stop talking about Wander!” Hater roared, shooting bolts of green lightning from his fingers. “If I hear another word about that orange freak I'll have you demoted! Am I clear?” He hovered over Peepers, his insane glare frightening the eyeball.

“Of course, sir. I'm sorry, sir!” Peepers backed away from Hater. “I'll have your breakfast prepared then we can go over the plans for today.”

“Whatever. Just go.”

Peepers quickly left the room, leaving Hater to slump back down onto his bed. Why was this happening? Had Wander done something to him? It was that stupid dentist and his squid that did this. Everything was normal until Wander turned up as his emergency contact and tricked him into being good.

And now he was having thoughts and dreams about him. This was all very new for him. He couldn't recall a time when he had dreams like that about anyone.

He climbed out of his bed and got dressed in his favourite cloak. The sound of pattering feet running past his door caused him to spin around, his heart racing. “Wander?” He asked when opening the door.

“It's Andy, sir.”

He felt somewhat disappointed. Then he got angry for feeling that way. “What do you want?” He growled.

Andy squirmed. “Your breakfast is ready, Lord Hater.”

“Fine.” He waved Andy away. Maybe this was a temporary thing? Perhaps Peepers was right. After a good meal he might stop thinking this way about Wander and go back to how things were before.

When he arrived in his private eating chamber he saw Peepers standing next to a steaming plate. Hater sat down in front of the food. Eggs and bacon. _It'll do_ , he thought. “Please enjoy, your evilness.” Peepers bowed.

He started munching on the food, moving the pieces about on the plate until they formed a shape. Hater's heart stopped when he noticed it. Wander was in his breakfast. He turned away from the food and drank his coffee. The colours on the top swirled about until another shape was formed. Hater slammed the mug onto the table, spilling its contents out.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

“What? Yes! Never felt better!” He yelled unconvincingly.

“Hmm, maybe you aren't well today, sir.”

Hater groaned.

“I wonder what's causing this?”

“Wander? I'm not thinking about Wander! Who told you I was?”

“Wait, what?”

Hater stood up. His face displaying no emotion. “I'm going back to bed.”

Peepers was visibly confused.

He returned to his room but thought twice about actually going back to bed. The last thing he wanted was another dream about Wander. So he did the thing he always did to de-stress himself. Lifting weights.

He grabbed two dumbbells and started pumping them. Up and down. Up and down. His eyes switched between the two, sweat dripping down his face. Then the dumbbells turned into Wander. Two of him. One in each hand. And they looked at him with sparkling eyes, like they were enjoying what they were seeing. “You're so strong, Hatey.” they said in unison.

“Stop that!” he screamed at the dumbbells. Now he just felt stupid.

This was intolerable. He can't stop thinking about him! There had to be a way to put an end to this. He scratched his chin then sighed. There was only one option. He had to find Wander and figure out what was causing these visions.

Hater stormed out of his bedroom but quickly realised he didn't want to be seen leaving. The last thing he wanted to do was explain what was happening to Peepers. So he sneaked his way to the launch bay and hopped into the tiny Skullship, big enough for two, activated the engine and flew back to Gelatinous Bob's.

* * *

Wander couldn't sleep. Sylvia had no such problem as she snored the night away. He, on the other hand, was wide awake, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night but Wander wasn't too interested in that. His mind kept drifting back to Lord Hater and the time they had spent together.

It might not have been entirely real but he knew that something grew between them. His only wish right now was to know if Hater felt the same way.

Suddenly he perked up. What if he just went to Hater? He could easily slip onto the Skullship and confront the skeleton man. What was stopping him?

The snores of his best friend answer that question.

He couldn't leave Sylvia here, worrying about him. Especially if he was running off to see Hater. Not only that but she would disapprove in what he was doing. Then there was also the issue of _why_ he was doing it, and that, he was certain, would not go over well with her.

With his mind still racing he decided to go for a walk. A stroll in the cool, night air might help. He went downstairs and exited the building through the front door. As he left he saw a light descend from the sky. He almost wrote it off as a shooting star but a second glance told him otherwise.

It was clearly a ship. “Now who would be coming to Gelatinous Bob's at night?” He wondered. With his curiosity peaked he made his way to the mysterious ship.

When he arrived at the landing site he was stunned to see that it was Lord Hater's tiny Skullship. And that Hater was inside, undoing his seatbelt.

His heart pounded in his chest. Was this a dream? He pinched his arm. “Ow.”

Hater's head snapped in his direction. But he was hidden among the bushes. There was no way he could see him. Wander ducked any way. Hater! Hater was here! This was his chance. He poked his head through the bushes to get a better look at him.

Hater tried stepping out of his small ship but he tripped over the lip under the door, falling out face first. Wander giggled with his hand covering his mouth.

The angry skeleton roared, his green lightning flying out of him. Then he stopped. He eyes darted about like he was worried someone had heard him. After breathing a sigh of relief he wiped his forehead and came towards Wander.

In a panic the little furry man fell backwards landing on his butt. Hater then came through the bush and tripped over a branch, landing on top of Wander, their faces close together.

“Another dream?” Hater slammed a fist next to Wander's head.

“A dream? Naw, I already pinched myself so it can't be.”

Hater's eyes widened. “You mean this is real?”

“As far as I know.”

Suddenly noticing how close he was to Wander, Hater slowly moved away from him.

“What are you doing back here?” Gasped Wander. “Are you good now?” He leapt into Hater's arms. “I knew there was good in you.”

“What? Ew, no.” Hater stuck out his tongue before dropping Wander.

“Aw, c'mon Hatey, why else would you be here?”

Hater opened his mouth to say something but words failed him.

Wander raised an eyebrow. “Why _are_ you here?”

Hater felt his cheeks burn. “I am here to destroy you, obviously! For tricking me into being nice.” He shuddered.

“Tricking you? You were the one who wanted to help folks if I recall.”

“Lies! I never want to help! I just want to end you!” Green lighting circled his hands.

Wander sat on the hard ground, wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head. “If you want to destroy me you may as well make it quick.”

“Huh?”

“I thought there might have been another reason you came back but I guess I was wrong.”

Hater stuttered, “What... other reason is there?” His eyes darted about, unable to focus on Wander.

“I thought you came back because...” He paused, unsure if he should say what he was thinking. He liked Hater, that had always been true, but what he felt now was something different. “Because I thought you liked me.” He said in an almost whisper.

Hater pointed his hands at Wander, ready to zap him with his evil green lightning. But it slowly faded away, leaving them both in the dark.

Wander looked up to see what Hater was waiting for but only saw a confused expression on his face. “Hatey?”

“I don't understand!” He yelled. “Why is this happening? All I wanted was to get rid of you and when I finally have the chance I can't do it.” He growled in frustration.

“Why?”

“I don't know! That's what I'm saying!”

Wander got up from the ground and walked over to Hater. “Are you sure you don't know?”

Hater looked down at the small furry man, his eyes wide with concern. “Do you really care about me?”

“Of course I do Hater. I care so much about you.”

“I... I think I....” He choked on the words. This was the hardest thing Hater ever said, it was almost impossible for him. He had to do it with his eyes closed. “I _care_ about you, too.”

If Wander ever looked like he was going to explode from happiness it was right now. He jumped up into Hater's arms, wrapped him in a hug and snuggled his face in his neck. “I knew it!”

“You did, huh?” It felt nice having Wander so close to him. His big round head fit nicely under his chin and his small body was easy to hold with one hand.

His heart felt strange, like it was beating irregularly. A tingle ran down his spine and his chest felt like it was tightening. Was his body infected with an illness or something? It sure felt like it. But he felt the warm heat from Wander and couldn't stop himself for smiling.

Contentment. He felt like he could stand there for hours just holding Wander. Nothing to worry about, nothing to be concerned with. Just the two of them ignoring the rest of the Galaxy.

They looked in each other's eyes. For a second they just stared, then drew in closer together. Their lips puckered, their eyes closing.

An explosion.

An earthquake followed the explosion, knocking them both to the ground. Wander on top of Hater. “What was that?”

They both got up to see what had caused the explosion but it didn't take long for them to see what it was.

Hater got angry. “Dominator.”

Wander gasped. “I wonder what he's doing here?”

“He's taking over another planet, that's what he's doing!” Hater's lightning reappeared. “I really want to put this guy in his place.”

Wander suddenly panicked when he realised where Dominator had launched his drill. “Sylvia! C'mon, Hatey we better go see if she's alright!”

Hater froze.

“Hatey?”

“Uh, you go on ahead. I'll deal with Dominator.”

“Why won't you come with me?” He asked, although he felt like he knew the answer.

“Just go!” Hater ran off towards the massive drill leaving Wander alone. Or, at least, he thought he was alone. A lone robot stalked the bushes towards him.

* * *

Hater made it to the fairground where Dominator's ship was waiting. It was high in the sky with its drill slowly spinning its way through the planet's surface. The smell of magma was strong but not as strong as Hater's anger towards his new enemy.

This chump had taken him by surprise last time with all his tricks but now that Hater knew what he was up against it gave him a better chance.

He boarded the ship the same way he had entered it last time, by using the drill. When he was inside he tried recalling the layout in his head but came up empty. He couldn't even remember the layout of his own ship let alone one ten times as large. Frustration was starting to show its familiar head. “Stupid cool ship!” He shot a bolt of lightning at a nearby wall, creating a hole big enough to fit through. He looked at his electrically charged finger and grinned evilly. “Who needs a map when you can make your own doors?”

All Hater had to do was to get to Dominator in time before he did anything that would hurt Wander. Wait. Is that the _real_ reason he recklessly boarded the ship and is currently blasting his way through the walls? It was strange to admit that, that he was doing something for someone other than himself.

He lost count of the number of holes he had created and had no way of knowing if he was any closer to Dominator or not.

Then he heard him. He was laughing. Hater blasted into the room, the smoke and debris falling beside him. He felt unstoppable, until he saw what Dominator was laughing about.

“HATER! SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US.” He said while holding Wander in an iron grip. The little guy looked like he could barely breathe.

“That's my enemy! Drop him!”

“ENEMY? THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAW.” He pushed a button on his console and brought up footage of Hater and Wander staring longingly at each other.

“DO ENEMIES OFTEN LOOK LIKE THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS?” He asked, mockingly.

Hater felt his cheeks burning with humiliation. That was a private moment between them ruined by Dominator's spying. But that wasn't his only problem. He had wanted his feelings for Wander to remain a secret. As good as he felt around Wander he also didn't want anyone else to know for the simple reason that he felt ashamed. Ashamed that of all the things in the Galaxy he could have fallen for it had to be _him_.

“WHAT'S WRONG HATER? YOU'RE NOT USUALLY THIS QUIET.”

“Let him go.” His voice was low but sounded dangerous. Hater had felt hatred many times before, it was his name after all, but never had he felt so much anger towards a person on behalf of another. He wasn't angry that Dominator was more powerful or that he had a cooler, bigger ship. He wasn't even angry that he came waltzing into the Galaxy and started conquering planets, pushing everyone down on the Villain Leader-board. No. He was angry that Dominator dared to hurt someone he cared about. And Hater wasn't going to let him get away with it.

A powerful wave of green lightning blasted out of Hater, slamming into Dominator's chest sending him flying backwards into his console. The force of the blast forced him to release Wander who dropped to the floor then ran towards Hater, hiding behind his cloak.

“Time's up, Dominator.”

The large man slid down off the console and stood tall. His helmet had been knocked off in the blast revealing a green-skinned woman instead. She shook her hair away from her eyes. “You'll pay for that you moron.”

Hater was not expecting that. She was beautiful. A woman he could see himself dating. He even ran a brief fantasy in his head of the two of them conquering planets. But he felt hands gripping onto his cloak.

“Later, Dominator!” He fired a second blast at the terminal next to Dominator causing severe damage to the ship's systems. Explosions rocked the vessel as it lost control.

“This isn't over Hater!” She screamed as she frantically worked on the console to try to contain the damage.

“I sure hope not.” He laughed as he took Wander in his arms and blasted his way out of the ship, leaping from the bridge as another explosion erupted behind him. Wander waved his hat, shouting, “Woohoo!” as they flew through the sky towards the surface.

When they were far enough away from the ship Wander pulled his bottle of Orbble Juice and wrapped them up in an Orbble Bubble. Hater sighed with relief. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry, I was having too much fun.”

Hater folded his arms and grunted. “It was pretty fun though.” He smiled.

Wander jumped up to Hater once more but didn't wait this time and kissed him. Hater was stunned for a second before he returned the kiss. They were so wrapped up in the moment they didn't even realise that they had landed, the Bubble burst and everyone who was still on the planet surrounded them.

When they pulled back Wander giggled. It was Hater's turn to yell, “WooHoo!” He ran about the place with Wander in his arms, not caring who was watching them. Then he stopped and they kissed again. In front of Sylvia.

Realising this they turned their heads to look at her, their lips still puckered up. “Surprise.” Wander said meekly. Sylvia fainted.

Wander gasped while Hater laughed.

“Hater!”

“What? It's kind of funny.” He wiped a tear from his eye.

Wander shook his head. “C'mon, let's see if she's okay.”

“Heh, I doubt that.”

“Sylvia?” Wander gently nudged his friend.

“Wander? Oh, thank grop! For a moment I thought you and Hater were kissing and I...”

Hater was busy straightening his cloak when Sylvia noticed him.

“But... what... how... with him?”

He shrugged“Love is love, Sylvia.”

“But _Hater_?”

Wander turned to look at the skeleton man. “I know, it's crazy. And I can't really explain it. But I can _feel_ it.”

Sylvia saw the way he looked at Hater. And the way Hater looked at him. She sighed. “Buddy, I'll support you no matter what.” They hugged.

“You're the best, Syl.”

“I might not understand it, but I'm glad you're happy. Now go give that man a kiss!”

Hater didn't have time to react when Wander was once again in his arms, kissing him.

“So what do ya wanna do for our first date?”

“Date? I never even thought about that!”

Wander circled a finger around Hater's chest. “I'm sure we can think of something.”

Hater had a smug expression.

“Later Sylvia!” Wander called back to her as Hater carried him off towards his small Skullship.

Sylvia smiled to herself as the ship took off and flew back into space.

Suddenly another ship appeared. It was the full-sized Skullship. “Zbornak! Where is Lord Hater?” The voice of Commander Peepers echoed across the planet.

“You just missed him. And Wander.”

“I knew it! He can't get that weirdo out of his head.”

“Or his arms apparently.”

“What!?”

“Oh, didn't you know?”

“Know what?”

“They're dating.”

There was a brief silence followed by “WHAT!?”


End file.
